


The Shower

by ttttjay



Series: Not Just The Bed [5]
Category: Emmerdale
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Robert Sugden, M/M, Shower Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-17
Updated: 2017-09-17
Packaged: 2018-12-30 19:35:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12115740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ttttjay/pseuds/ttttjay
Summary: Does this really need explaining?





	The Shower

**Author's Note:**

> As always thanks and so much love to Zo'e (@godamnarmsrace) for her awesome help x

Standing under the hot spray, feeling it wash away the day, it gave Robert a moment to clear his head. When he hears someone enter the bathroom, about to look, he hears Aaron's voice saying, "Don't turn around." A small smile slips across his face as Robert feels a familiar body press up against his back, arms wrapping around Robert's body from behind and a kiss on his shoulder.

 

Running his hand up and down Robert's chest and stomach Aaron allows himself to enjoy the feeling of the softness of his skin over hard muscle. Using the motion to pull their bodies closer together, so he can rub his cock against Robert's arse. He runs his hand down to jerk Robert's cock causing him to push back and forward into the friction, reaching his hands back, and placing them against Aaron's lower back and head to hold him in place. Robert turns his head to capture Aaron's lips in a kiss, which becomes more just tongues meeting in the steam the shower has created.

 

Still maintaining the kiss, Aaron brings the hand on Robert's chest down his side pulling back slightly to grab his arse, earning him a moan. The hand around Robert's cock stills but keeps a loose grip that Robert pushes in and out of, thrusting as Aaron brings his hand to Robert's crack running his hand from the top until he brushes Robert's hole making him gasp at the contact. Robert's thrusts are making Aaron's finger to stroke repeatedly against Robert's hole, the stimulation increasing his movements until Aaron tightens his hand causing the movement to stop and using the stilled movement to use his wet finger to circle Roberts hole and then push against it until the tip breaches. Aaron stills for a moment, before pushing in further letting Robert feel the stretch and allowing him to adjust slowly. With a gentle "more" from Robert, he adds another finger again slowly but stretching and working him open causing Robert to resume the movement of rocking his hips and gasping when there is a third finger added.

 

In the steam of the shower, the two boys rock together having given up trying to kiss, Aaron just bites, licks and sucks at the point between Robert's shoulder and neck. The action was leaving a mark that Robert may or may not be able to hide under his shirt collar, but at this moment in time, Robert did not appear to notice or care; if the grip on the back of Aaron's head was any indication. Keeping his fingers inside of Robert but removing his hand from his cock Aaron's hand slid under to play with Robert's balls, fondling them while continuing to graze his prostate, giving him some stimulation but not enough, causing Robert to rock back further trying to chase more of the sensation. Aaron brought his hand up to run over Robert's stomach and chest, playing with his nipple's a little and moving his hand back down to his cock. He gave it a couple of gentle tugs before placing his hand on Robert's back pushing him slightly forward as he removed his fingers causing a whimper from Robert. Maintaining the new angle that made Robert's arse to stick out as he held himself with his hands against the tiled surface, Aaron couldn't help taking a cheek in each hand with a firm grip then spreading them give him a view of Robert’s slightly stretched hole. Aaron lined up his cock and brushed it against Robert's entrance not once but twice as Robert tried to push back at the sensation. The third time Aaron held him still and gently pushed his cock in until just the head breached, then pulling it in and out a few times just enjoying the sensation and Robert's reaction.

 

Finally, he began to ease in but just small amounts at a time before pulling out leaving just the head before pushing back in a little further than before. This continued with Robert panting and lowly cursing the entire time until Aaron was fully seated and he just held himself in place running his hands over Robert's body. Savouring the shudders of pleasure that wracked Robert, he put his hand back on Robert's hips, holding him in place as he began to move slowly, trying to maintain a firm, steady pace given the wet and steamy conditions.

 

Robert tried to grab anything to preserve his balance, the tiled wall slick beneath his palms as Aaron slowly pulls him apart, in the end, he straightens up and brings his back to Aaron's chest. Aaron wraps his arms around him and holds him close as Robert grabs the top of the shower screen to help give himself some balance. Aaron's hand makes its way down Robert's stomach to his cock and gives it a few tugs in the same rhythm as his hips. There is a brief moment where this appears to be working until Robert's hand loses its grip and Aaron's foot slides on the wet surface, both keep balance, but there is moments silence before they both let out a laugh.

 

"Turn off the water," Aaron says as he tries to maintain a level of calm.

 

Robert shuts it off, realising Aaron is still inside him and pushes back slightly unable to resist.

 

"One sec," Aaron says, holding Robert's hips he pulls out causing Robert to moan. "Lean against the sink," Aaron then suggests as he climbs out the shower.

 

Robert follows Aaron out the shower and stops when he is facing him. Pulling him close with a hand on the back of Aaron's neck and kissing him for a moment, before turning and placing his hands on either side of the basin. Aaron quickly moves up behind him and guides his cock back into Roberts waiting hole. Robert to drops onto his elbows, feeling the friction much more without the hot water running over his body. After a few moments of just enjoying the sensation of being inside his husband, Aaron begins to move, holding onto Robert's hips, building up the stimulation from before getting them both near completion once again.

 

Aaron reaches around and starts jerking Robert off in time with his movements. From there it doesn't take long for them both come, one final push from Aaron coming deep inside Robert and in turn, Robert spilling into Aaron's hand, the sink and even the floor.

 

 

Both panting, Robert with his forehead on the edge of the sink and Aaron with his on Robert's back, standing after a few minutes Aaron pulls out. Robert, wincing slightly turns to face Aaron and kisses him once more.

**Author's Note:**

> Come say hi [@ttttjay](https://ttttjay.tumblr.com/)


End file.
